give me kisses
by herbal abuse
Summary: In which Sasuke Uchiha tells his tales how he fell in love with the one and only, Sakura Haruno. AU - drabble-ish
1. A

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**A**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**A**_nnoying, _**A**_lluring, _**A**_ttractive and just plain _**A**_ddicting

XOXO

* * *

><p>Sakura, was at the most part <em><strong>A<strong>_nnoying. For example at kindergarten she yelled at the top of her lungs that I was a, oh and dare I quote this "a big fat _**A**_irheaded meaner" when I stole Naruto's blue pencil crayon. Then at grade 5 I was dubbed as the hottest male in their grade by her. And you don't even want to know what happened at summer vacation 2 years ago. When tried to help a little girl when she clumsily tripped, Sakura just happens to walk by and sees the girl latch on to my leg, I was then was named a pedophile. Was it my fault I could bring little girls to love him? Was it Tsunade's fault she was dubbed as the legendary loser? No, she was just born that way, and I was born that way too. Seriously, there's no pleasing the girl.

Also, she makes me feel like a total _**A**_irhead when she does something so extraordinary to hime, she makes him such a, such a -

Fool, no scratch like that of a freaking _**A**_ss.

Like this one time when they and the rest of the gang went Hyuuga's beach house. I left to go to inside to get sunscreen and, I came home to a sweating, scantily dressed, _**A**_ttractive Sakura. Who happened to be playing beach volleyball? She didn't even have a shirt on, all she had on was a freaking bra, a sexy swimsuit bra. You know how stupid I felt, looking at her, my expression on my face when I came eye to eye contact with her. It was freaking embarrassing.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Want some of this?" she smirked evilly.

No, I did not just want a piece of that, I wanted _**all**_ of it. I wanted to freaking ravish her, exploit her. Really, it's just _**A**_nnoying to know that I used to be the one that made her mind turned to mush, and now she's then one that does that to me.

Smirk. This leads me to my final conclusion.

She was _**A**_ddicting. Her scent is intoxicating; that smell of cherry blossoms, her juicy tender lips are tempting with that cherry tasting aftertaste and her legs. Oh, her freaking milky smooth legs, they are sexy. No they were fucking _**A**_lluring. No wonder he couldn't keep his eyes off her. But even though she was _**A**_nnoying at times, she was still an _**A**_ttractive _**A**_lluring lady, that loved him.

_And apparently he loved her too._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back, better than ever. Seriously! Expect some hefty updating this year. I am getting my swag on!


	2. B

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**B**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**B**_ad & _**B**_old

XOXO

* * *

><p>She was just that sexy. For serious, no kidding around, she was sexy. In terms of physical, yes she was certainly attractive, with nice smooth curves that were perfect and extremely addicting. But, she was sexy inside too. It sounds corny, I know. I fucking know it sounds corny, but who can help it? She was <em><strong>B<strong>_ad, and you know it.

_**B**_ad – also known as ill, vicious, rotten, nasty etc. Sakura wasn't _**b**_ad. Well, she wasn't _**b**_ad-_**b**_ad. No, she was sexy-_**b**_ad. As in, she'd seduce you, make fun of you then let you have it. Seriously it was annoying, but what can you do for the girl. She was Sakura, after all.

…Now that you think of it, she's fucking _**b**_old too. I remember this one time she was off bad mouthing and the Uchiha name. Can you believe her? She, Sakura Haruno, the fragile little girl was making fun of me, Sasuke Uchiha. It pissed me off to no end, she was just babbling on and on about how Sasuke has a chicken hair, or how he thinks he's so cool like that. Seriously, first of all my hairs are so natural and second me am cool like that.

Sakura is _**b**_old, but I happen to be _**b**_older. I bet you she wasn't expecting me to go over there and pick her up and make her kiss me. No, she didn't expect is but she's a _**b**_ad-ass kisser, and a fucking _**b**_old one too. So, I'll stop now, she's making me take off her skirt with my teeth.

"_What the hell are you doing, Sakura?"_

"_Putting the condom on with my teeth."_

"…"

* * *

><p>AN; … this is so sexual oriented. R&R


	3. C

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**A**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**C**_onfident, _**C**_aring, _**C**_harming, and _**C**_harismatic

XOXO

* * *

><p>Sakura, the only girl in the world that <em><strong>C<strong>_ould bring the Sasuke Uchiha beg for mercy, or in this case – for sex. I don't really know what happened but she _**C**_ertainly got me begging, she was after all Sakura the most _**C**_onfident girl in the world. She was Tsunade's apprentice you know.

Her _**C**_onfidence pisses me off sometimes, but she'd make up with it. I remember our genin days, when she had, and still has perfect chakra flow. Seriously, flaunting it like it was amazing… it was amazing, but as an Uchiha you can't really help hide that fact. Her _**C**_aring always out shined the fact she was too _**C**_onfident, like how she would always bandage me up after some training sessions with the dope and Kakashi.

She was an amazing ninja, she really was. I just hate that she has to go to a lot, if not thousands of seducing missions. Sakura was not only over-_**C**_onfident and _**C**_aring oh, no she was also _**C**_harming. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her, wasn't it? Also, she was so _**C**_harismatic too, I had to intensify my glares for her. You know how much people I've seen look at her sexy, amazing, perfect butt? How much even tried to touch it? They almost died that day, and they never came back again. But she's so _**C**_harismatic that they still steal glances of her every now and then, so I do the most appropriate action – try to stab their eyes out with toothpicks, of course I would have been able to have successfully done it without Sakura's constant leash on my neck.

I have seriously become too protective of her, but what can I do? I fucking love her.

_Le sigh. _

_I have seriously become too **c**orny because of her too. _

* * *

><p>AN; So, because of the people that added this to their wish list of things that must be read, here's a treat. Should be updated every MON-FRI. R&R


	4. D

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**D**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**D**_aring.

XOXO

* * *

><p>There was no other way to accept it, the fact that the poor little girl I have grown to love and protect no longer needs my help. O God, Sakura was becoming way too <em><strong>d<strong>_aring. She is constantly asking for some more missions and hospital shifts, blah, blah, blah. Is she seriously doing this? Does she hate me or something? You know how long it has been the last time we cuddled with each other? … Did I just say that? Oh my goodness, Sakura is making me sound like a complete in-love freak of nature, like that Lee guy.

Shiver.

You know what I heard last week? That she was having training sessions with Lee. I freaked out, I really did. I accidentally knocked down a whole tree for it too. Oh no! What do you think the tree felt? The tree being knocked down by a (oh so) powerful guy like myself. Crap. I just sounded like an old sap…

I seriously need to talk to Sakura, she's being too _**d**_aring and it's turning me into some Lee look-alike. Well, personality wise, I'm the most handsome devil around here.

Asdkfjkl;

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm home!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Did you miss me?"_

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Smirk. _

"_Terribly."_

_- Hot make-out session here-_

_So cheesy, I swear._

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA, I think I'll get a _**h**_ead start for the next few letters. I'm taking requests, for any letter other than the one I have just done, give me an adjective that starts with that letter or a scenario || I'll make it work.

R&R


	5. E

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**E**_

…

…

…

It stands for_** E**_verything_**.**_

XOXO

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

First of all let me get this straight, I was forced to write in this thing.

* * *

><p>Reason # 1: Tsunade thinks it'll help me not tear the village apart without having Sakura here for a week.<p>

Comments: I mean come on. I can understand one or two days for a mission. But a week? And with another squad none the less? I am very capable of taking care of my girlfriend, thank you very much. And I don't give a damn if it threatens the mission, she's my girlfriend. Not yours, not his, not hers, mine.

Conclusion: I hate Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Reason #2: Kakashi promised me a new technique.<p>

Comments: I don't really like this reason, because it makes me sound and feel like a total douche for trading my girl for some technique. But I need this, for her and me. So I can protect her.

Conclusion: I've been hanging around the dobe too much.

* * *

><p>Reason #3: The look she gave me melted my heart.<p>

Comments: Shut. Up.

Conclusion: I really do need this separation away from her.

* * *

><p>Day One;<p>

It has been a very very very very long day. First, nobody was here to cook and clean for me in the morning, meaning my house looked like the 4th Shinobi war had just happened and I was hungry as hell.

* * *

><p>Day Two;<p>

Rabid fan girls chased me around today.

* * *

><p>Day Three;<p>

I think those girls I mentioned yesterday told every civilian girl that I broke off with Sakura or something because right now they are oozing with pheromones.

* * *

><p>Day Four;<p>

Screw this, I'm going to Suna whether they like it or not. I don't care if Tsunade kills me; I cannot stand being left alone here with these girls.

* * *

><p>Day Five;<p>

When disobeying an order from Tsunade, do not let her catch you. Trust me, Sakura just finished healing the last of my broken rib cage and god, do I feel exhausted.

* * *

><p>Day Six &amp; Seven;<p>

I'm including these days together because I couldn't tell when one day ended and the other day started. You can't really tell these things when your cuddling with the girl of your dreams the whole time.

* * *

><p>Conclusion;<p>

1) Sakura is my _**e**_verything. I knew this before but after being without her for four days, you can really understand why they say "You don't know how much something is precious to you, unless it's gone."

2) When girls start having flowers appear floating around them, run. It's the only way you can escape the pheromones.

3) And Tsunade can be pretty scary when you walk in on her drunk, not that you don't already know, it's just pretty fucking scary.

"_Hey Sakura."_

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_You mean __**e**__verything to me, y'know that?"_

_Smile. Kiss. Hug._

"_Of course I do."_

* * *

><p>AN: Isn't this story just oozing some pheromones? R&R


	6. F

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**F**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**F**_earless & just being so _**F**_ucking amazing

XOXO

* * *

><p>I had to give my props to Sakura; she was earning more and more of my respect. She'd done everything from babysitting my cousin to meeting my <strong>f<strong>ather. Yeah, I know. She met my **f**ather, the man that (tried and sickeningly failed) to raise me, the man that was due to all respect a (**f**rivolous) dick.

I actually remember it like it was yesterday. Sakura and I had just had our 1 year anniversary and my parents thought that if I was serious enough to stick to this girl, and be **f**aithful (as my mother put it) they, the two **f**abulous people that raised me would meet her. And the exact thought that went through my mind? **F**uck.

When I told Sakura about that, I thought she would have a **f**it or something girls do when they menstruate. She and I mean the **f**lawless Sakura was pretty cool about it. And when I mean cool about it, she said that it was **f**antastic that she was about to meet my parents. Have you met my parents? One's a psycho and the other one is a stoic and arrogant man, but other than that they were a pretty **f**unctional couple.

So as the story goes on, we had dinner on a **f**amous restaurant and we had a conversation and everything but there was just one problem; my brother was there, and then my father made a slip-up of Sakura's hair. You know how it is with us **f**oolish Uchiha's and the tension was so thick you could have cut through it. Anyways, as the night was nearing Sakura and I had to leave, and I really thought that Sakura would definitely be **f**earful about greeting them good-bye because the handshaking with the father and the mother. Yeah? But she was completely the opposite; **f**earless. She shook my dad's hand **f**irm and hugged my mother tenderly.

And the last thing I remember from my dad's mouth was, "Pinky's grip is as strong as a grizzly bear."

"_So, Fugaku-kun how did you think of Sakura-chan?"_

"…"

"_Fine I presume?"_

"…"

"_Honey, what's wrong with your hand it looks like it's… broken?"_

"_Mikoto."_

"_Ne, Fugaku-kun?"_

"_I approve."_

"_I just knew you would; now let's get you to that hospital."_

* * *

><p>AN; I'm so laaaaate. Forgive me. R&R.


	7. G

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**G**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**G**_ood.

* * *

><p>How did Sakura Haruno win my heart?<p>

First it was because she was _**g**_ood. She's caring and loving and that's what propelled me to her.

* * *

><p>Second, she's <em><strong>good.<strong>_

In.

Bed.

Like a monster…

* * *

><p>"<em>RAWR"<em>

"_What the hell, Sakura?"_

"_I'm a dinosaur."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alls good in the hood, it's short... R&R_


	8. H

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**H**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**H**_appy, _**H**_arsh, _**H**_eadstrong and _**h**_azardous_**.**_

* * *

><p>She makes me <em><strong>h<strong>_appy, she really does. Every part of her body is up to perfection; **h**er smile radiates my day, _**h**_er lips are so plump and soft, _**h**_er eyes tell a vivid story of her life, and her body is just so…

Asdfjkl;

Whatever she may think is a flaw, is perfection to me. God, she makes me so _**h**_appy.

Also, when I accidentally (I swear it was) knocked a little child over, and made it cry. She scolded me, like a fucking teacher and I was a student. Damn, that girl could most definitely be _**h**_arsh. Both out and in bed.

Winky face.

And damn is she _**h**_eadstrong. Once she thinks of a goal, she goes right with it. She cleaned up Naruto's apartment…

By herself, all in one day. Two fucking words.

Ninja swag.

This leads to my final conclusion, Sakura, this innocent girl we all know is _**h**_azardous to my health. She's driving me insane and we all know;

* * *

><p><em>This girl is way too <em>_**h**__azardous to my health._

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Really __**h**__azardous, seriously. _

* * *

><p>AN: I liked this one, unfortunately.

R&R.


	9. I

**Give** Me _Kisses_

…

…

…

_**I**_

…

…

…

It stands for _**I**_diotic**, **_**I**_ntelligent,_** I**_ntriguing, _**I**_ncredible, _**I**_nstinctive and _**I**_mportant

XOXO

* * *

><p>Sakura can be either two things, really <em><strong>I<strong>_diotic or really _**I**_ncredible. Sometimes both, but hey whom am _**I **_to judge? So, you must be wondering why I'm suddenly calling Sakura _**I**_diotic, honestly, that girl is _**i**_ntelligent the pure epitome of _**i**_t, but let's be honest. But when she's caught in that rush – _that adrenaline_ – she becomes almost animalistic and becomes _**I**_nstinctive. And for all you sick perverts out there – **ehm** – Kakashi, it's not that way. More like animal-like. Animal-like. Want an example? I'll give you one.

So team seven with Sai and Yamato – I know right? – went on a mission, and it was going fine until these _fucking retarded bitches_ wanted to ambush us. But us manly men, mind you were caught by surprise and we may or may have not got caught… and the only one not? The one and only Haruno Sakura. I would be fine with it too, but these fucking retarded bitches (let's call em' FRB, because writing the whole thing is annoying) are like, what? They are so fucking ginormous.

For a second I was like "_What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke? You got ambushed by some fucking whales that went on fucking crack. What the fuck."_

Then_ I_ went on whole super over-protective mode (along with the rest of the men from the team) as soon as _**I**_ (we) saw the FRB making advances towards my precious cherry blossom. Then in a fucking flash everything is just all blood and broken bones. I see Sakura absolutely tackle the humungous whales on crack to the gory pulp.

My first thought? _God, she's hot and __**i**__ncredible. _

The next thought? She is fucking _**i**_diotic. She does this all the time, going into the situation head on. But then I get sidetracked and go on to my first thought.

**Ugh, these hormones. **

Conclusion: She is my world. She is _**i**_mportant to me. Although she has a knack of getting into shit all the fucking time, I can deal.

* * *

><p>Because<strong> I<strong> love her._ I_ love her. I love her. And she knows that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke-kun?"<em>

"_Hn?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know."_

"_Then can you please let go of me, I have a hospital shift I gotta go to."_

"…"

"_Ugh, Sasuke-kuuuuuun."_

* * *

><p>AN: I actually super enjoyed writing this. I have actually finished this series, but I still have to edit. And ugh, you know how that is.


End file.
